


A reality you wished was virtual

by Artist_Freak



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: I swear I'll post something good soon, Idia curses a lot, it's old so pretty bad, yandere!Idia, you get called tiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Freak/pseuds/Artist_Freak
Summary: Was this all planned..?Was it all planned for you to stay cause if soThen was there much of a change that you could escape…?
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Reader
Kudos: 1





	A reality you wished was virtual

You were an average student to him You always were That's what you were always going to be And yet it didn't... Why? Why though? That wasn't the question on India's mind however it was how to make sure you were his and would stay that way forever How though.... Chips? Drones? Computers? Hack into his system? Spiked drink? Spiked drink. If you were unconscious then he could make sure you were safely transported to his room and kept there for him and him only Though how would he pull it off "Ah damn it!" He was thinking of you too much to plan it all out, it was a blessing and curse at the same time… No matter he'd find out sooner or later but... 'He should be online at the moment...' Ah! Score he is! "Hey tiger would you like to play a game?" You chuckled at the stupid ass nickname he'd call you all the time no matter how many times you called it stupid "Yeah yeah of course, typical Overwatch?" "Of course" The 2 of you played for the next couple of hours though you noticed how he seems to be a little off Idia's game that specific day "Hey anything wrong you seem to be a little weary" Ah.. damn it was he really letting this get to his head? "Nah nothing just tired"

Tired of his bullshit he has got to spend time with you and he wasted it worrying about how it could stay like that It wouldn't matter however as classes where to start and you had to log off of course he couldn't though, he could care less about his grades right now he needed to keep you to himself that was more important of course he found out how he could spike your drink however It'd be simple he'd hope When he'd done the deed you'd be to himself and everything will go accordingly Just needed to wait till... Now "Hey tiger, wanna come over today? Like after school or some shit like that" You greeted him as usual with your chuckle and hello but thought for a bit on his offer You had nothing to do so you agreed How horrible of a choice it was It went as usual. He offered you a drink and snacks as usual and you 2 talked about nothing an average person would, like the weather or TV, but more nerdy geeky things such as anime and gaming. You went to finally go take a drink and once you did.. You realized far too late how bad of a decision it was You felt immensely weak immediately and hazy leading you to pass out But goodness how'd you'd hope you stayed unconscious You were so confused you tugged on the cuffs that kept you captive and nothing happened as you had expected "Why are you trying to escape..? It took me a while to figure this scheme out y'know" What... Wait... Was this all planned..? Was it all planned for you to stay cause if so Then was there much of a change that you could escape…?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an old fanfic I had laying around and I wanted to post something so, sorry it's old! I swear I'll try to post something better soon ;;


End file.
